


Pruning

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless tentacle fic. I am so going to hell for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruning

Roy Mustang slammed shut the driver's side door of his Charger and scowled at Ed Elric, who was sitting on the stoop of the ramshackle building. "You had me drive across three states to help you with _pruning_?" Roy half-yelled as he crossed the yard.

"It a mess, what can I say?" Ed said with a shrug, then he realized Roy looked like he was going to hit him and threw up both hands. "Al took my car, we were hunting this witch who was using the local flora to kill folks. He's got her pinned down, but apparently the only way to kill her is to torch her garden." He hiked a thumb at the house. "Problem is, well-" Ed's grin didn't waver. "You'll see."

Roy's anger was only partially stemmed now that he realized that Ed was serious and not just pulling his leg. "Why haven't you just burned it?"

"I said, you'll see." Ed hoisted himself to his feet. "The house is really the only safe part, but only the front of it." He led Roy around to the side of the house, where a wooden fence towered over both of their heads. "Here we go," Ed muttered, flipped the latch, and pulled the gate open.

Roy was watching Ed, he was almost flinching as he did so. His mistake was that he wasn't watching the _gate_. Immediately, two thick green vines shot through the crack Ed opened and one wrapped around Roy's forearm as he threw his arms up to protect himself. "What the HELL-!"

Ed had a machete and with his back braced against the gate took the vine through in one downward chop. The severed vine and the complete one retreated with what sounded like a whimpering sound, and the severed end still wrapped around Roy's arm oozed some kind of sticky, greenish liquid. Roy tugged it off his arm as Ed raised an eyebrow, throwing the latch.

"I see what you mean," Roy said.

*

They sat on the stoop, Ed with his chin in one hand, elbow on his knee. "I figured we could attack it from two sides, I don't know how intelligent this thing is, or if it has a hive mind or the ability to recognize two threats at once."

Roy was smoking a cigarette. "I guess that would be the way to go about it then, one going from the gate and one going from the back entrance. I don't suppose you have a flamethrower?"

"I thought this was gonna be a slash and burn or something, I didn't expect the plants to fight back."

Roy nodded. He glanced up at the sky, where dusk was beginning to stretch out the colors of the day. "We should get this done before dark," he said, standing upright.

Ed stood up as well, readying his machete. "You want the gate, or the back entrance?" he said, giving the blade a few experimental swings. "'Cause it doesn't matter to me."

"You take the gate, I'll go through the shack," Roy said. "Now, you said we don't have to kill the entire thing?"

"No, just the heart of it. Burn that out and the rest of it drops dead. We'll want to salt and burn the rest of it once we've killed the main part, but that's the fight."

"Do we know what the center looks like?"

"Not particularly, but I figure it can't be TOO hard to spot."

"The drinks are on you after we kill this thing."

Ed gave Roy a glare. "Drinks are on the person who doesn't get their machete into the thing."

"Fair enough," Roy said. "You owe me one regardless for driving out here."

Ed stomped down the rickety wood stoop, almost putting his boot through the half-rotted wood as he did so. "We're losing daylight, let's do this."

*

Ed heard Roy make his way carefully through the ramshackle home, and with a deep breath pulled open the door he had flipped the latch on. Immediately the thick green vines shot out toward him but Ed was quick with his machete. However, the vines were just that much more inventive and where Ed had his boot braced against the door to keep it from bouncing all the way open they wrapped around his leg faster than he could hack them off. "Roy!" Ed yelled hoarsely as they dragged him down, causing the door to burst open.

Where were all the vines COMING from? They wrapped around his arms and legs so fast he didn't know how to defend against and suddenly the machete was gone out of his hands and vines yanked Ed through the gate into the garden itself.

They were twisting around him now, did they meant to suffocate him? Ed twisted his neck and shoulders, trying to fight against its overwhelming strength. One of the vines tried to wrap around his head and Ed bit it, tried to bite through and the strange sap it almost seemed to bleed filled his mouth, sticky and almost sweet. Ed spat it out as the vines tightened on him.

He couldn't see Roy, couldn't hear Roy either but he had to trust that Roy could get through this mess better than he could and torch this fucking thing.

His feet weren't even on the ground anymore, Ed twisted this way and that but with no purchase he couldn't wiggle free or even fight against the vines. They snaked around him but didn't seem too interested in actually hurting him, just keeping him immobile. Ed craned his neck, tried to look around for his machete but all he saw was a writing mass of green any way he looked; he couldn't even find the damn center by sight.

"Fuck!" Ed cried helplessly, out of options.

"Ed!" Roy hollered hoarsely. "Did it get you too?"

"Dammit!" Ed twisted his head around and finally spotted Roy being dragged much like Ed was, nearly parallel to the ground. "Fuck, NOW what do we do?"

Roy twisted in the vines, his face surprisingly flushed. He was struggling a bit more than Ed was and the vines were responding in kind, and then Ed realized with a sick feeling the plant was moving under Roy's _clothes_ as well. "Roy, Jesus! Are you all right?"

"Fuck," Roy said, but it almost slipped more into a whimper. Ed twisted more, trying to find purchase again and straining against the vines although it did nothing but cause them to tighten on his legs and arms. Was this thing going to make him sit here and, and fucking _watch_ this shit? "Roy!"

Roy made a strangled noise and Ed looked up in horror as the vines forced Roy's legs apart and started pulling at his jeans. "You have to be fucking _kidding_ me-" Ed started to snap when he felt a vine tugging at the back of his pants. "Dammit, no!"

A second one slipped up his pants leg and Ed tried to kick but the vines held him immobile. A third and then a fourth, slipping down the back of his shirt and it was making his skin crawl, feeling the foreign plant against his skin. Ed bowed his head, gritting his teeth as he felt the vines slid down to his boxers, forcing at the elastic.

Suddenly a vine wrapped around his neck, forcing his chin up. Ed tried to twist against it but it held him firm, choking him if he tried to move. It was forcing him to look at Roy, who had his eyes closed and a strange expression on his face. It was clear from this angle that the vines had twisted together and were very methodically fucking him. Ed snarled, his hands curled into fists and twisted violently against his bonds.

Roy opened his eyes and looked directly at Ed, panting slightly. "Dammit," Ed cried out as the vines closed around his cock and squeezed him like a hand. It was pulling and tugging and squeezing and it was already feeling good and Ed could feel the fight running out of his muscles already as he sagged against the grip. "Fucking _hell_-"

Pulling his pants down and spreading him and Ed closed his eyes against the intrusion. Closed his eyes and bit his lip and groaned as it pressed into him, long and pulsating and so totally foreign. He could hear Roy panting, could hear his own heart drumming in his ears as the vine pushed into him again and again, fucking him as methodically as a machine.

Another vine pushed against his face and Ed groaned, it tried to force into his mouth but he had enough sense left to bite at it, tearing a chunk loose and spurting that stick sweet sap everywhere. This seemed to anger the plant and Ed cried out as a second vine joined the first, forcing its way into him. "_Fuck,_" he choked out, biting his bottom lip.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the vines fucked him until he came, cock wrapped in the green vines, squeezing and pulling him; milking every last bit out of him. It didn't deposit him on the ground, it dropped him and he landed hard on his side. He lay, completely dazed and disoriented, jeans tangled around his ankles and cock still leaking. He heard Roy thud to the ground as well but couldn't focus on anything, just staring out at the vines as they writhed about without any sense of urgency.

"The center," Roy croaked from somewhere off to his right. Ed lifted his head and looked, it was unmistakable. A large green head, it looked almost like a head of cabbage but the size of a watermelon, the vines all originated from it. All the energy seemed to have flowed out of Ed but Roy was on his hands a knees, somehow he'd pulled up his pants and everything - and was crawling toward it, pulling a flask out of the pocket of his shirt. He unscrewed the flask as he crawled in its direction, and then flung the contents of the flask out onto the head before the vines started wrapping around his arms again, carting the flask off to parts unknown.

Ed pulled himself to his knees (getting to his feet Just Wasn't Happening yet) and pulled a lighter out of his own pocket. He flipped it on, locked the flame on and flung it at the center of the mass of vines.

The flame hit the kerosene Roy had poured and the whole thing went up like a Christmas tree. The vines made this horrible sound and dropped Roy, thrashing around before flopping to the ground, twitching and lifeless. "Burn, you son of a bitch," Ed muttered as the flames shot up high into the oncoming night.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake: Fanart! Obviously, NSFW.
> 
> http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/6532/edtenscan.png  
> http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/2987/roymouf2fn6.png
> 
> Art by the lovely moumusu on LJ.


End file.
